narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mei Terumī
I am not so sure that she is Mizukage cause if u look on page 4 it shows an old man carrying the hat that the Mizukage wears and one of the Tsuchikage bodygurds say that you can send a replacement to these kind of things! Or another possibility is that he just retired!!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 20:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!! :Are you ignoring the scene where she takes the Mizukage hat from the old man and says she'll fulfill her suty as the Mizukage. or where the villagers tell her escorts to protect the Mizukage? or where she's directly called Mizukage-sama by Chōjūrō? Not to mention the fact that she doesn't refer to the old man as Mizukage, but as . :Also, where did the Tsuchikage's escort say that? I cannot find it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::PS, please, please, change your signature. Please? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Madara is it possible that she is Madara uchiha, he was stated to be a mizukage and also we have not been able to see her left eye, the side that house's madara's sharingan?Rhysno1 (talk) 21:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :So, now Madara, has been speculated to being, Obito, Danzo, and Now the current Mizukage?..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 21:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :It's important to note that Kisame calls Madara the former Mizukage. I think his head would explode if he tried to be anymore people than he is already claimed to be. ''~SnapperT '' 22:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::what website are you reading him say former and what chapert because onemanga.com just says mizukage?Rhysno1 (talk) 22:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::"Former" is added in the tankōbon distribution of the manga. You'll have a hard time finding a scanlation that keeps up with the tankōbon. ''~SnapperT '' 22:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ohhh thanksRhysno1 (talk) 22:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Godaime I know we're taking her comment about "the 4th Mizukage's time" as confirmation she's the fifth, but it only means that there have been more than four Mizukages, if she was the sixth, her statement would still be correct. Just pointing it out. Omnibender - Talk - 15:56, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :I Agree. I'm moving these pages back to "Current Mizukage." and undoing related changes. Simant (talk) 17:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Nvm, som1 seemed to disagree.. Simant (talk) 18:13, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Wait!!! Binktopia's translation came out, she's explicitly called Godaime, no need to move back. Omnibender - Talk - 18:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Recently Mizukage ummm...just something i noticed..... in the article, it says that "it is hinted that she has just become MIzukage"...or something like that....but in the last chapter...she told Ao that the nightmare of the Fourth Mizukage ended long ago.... umm...cheahh...pretty much it...idk if that should be removed or something... Krashdown (talk)18:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : I support the removal; it's nothing but speculation. Also, I'd like to see a source for the hint, please. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :What might have happened was like the 4th Hokage,he/she died so the 3rd took his/her place and then he/she died so she became the new Mizukage!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 00:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!! ::The "recent" idea is from her comments to the old man in 454. As to which is true, I don't see why they can't both be. The Fourth could have remained Mizukage for decades after the Bloody Mist practices came to an end. ''~SnapperT '' 03:02, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Didn't zabuza kill a mizukage.. and with his age, it would have had to have been a recent one like the fourth.. Simant (talk) 18:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Zabuza tried to kill a Mizukage. Omnibender - Talk - 23:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Fifth Mizukage Do we have proof she is the Mizukage? I can't remember but did it mention she was the Fifth? I remember her saying the Fourth Mizukage was the era of the Bloody Mist, but is that proof enough to say she was the Fifth?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 10:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :See my comment two sections above, in Binktopia's scanlation, Ao explicitly calls her Godaime. I was questioning her status as Fifth myself before that scanlation came out. Omnibender - Talk - 16:24, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'm not too sure, and till Shouensuki confirms is, I won't be. But he's gone on a 2 week vacation, so...I guess I'll have to wait.....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 16:42, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::You don't need to know Japanese to find in the RAW. ''~SnapperT '' 17:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Who to believe? » Sleepy Fans' and Binktopia's translation give different views on the Fifth's hearing problem. In her article which one should be used when giving examples for it? » In SF's case- she hears one word instead of another. Like "engagements" instead of "arrangements", "called off" instead of "call you ambitious". But according to Binktopia, she hears the words perfectly fine but simply misunderstands the context in which they are used. Like in the inn she picked up the words "engaged", "various thing", "in the end" and "thrown away", ignoring the rest of the sentences. Here are links to compare in case anyone wants to check it out. Before leaving for the Summit: Sleepy Fans- http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/454/08/ Binktopia- http://read.mangashare.com/Naruto/chapter-454/page006.html; In the inn: Sleepy Fans- http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/456/14/ Binktopia- http://read.mangashare.com/Naruto/chapter-456/page015.html Sure, when it all comes down to it, at least 85% of her bolts are loose, but there's still a difference between mishearing the word and misunderstanding the context. Apex Predator (talk) 16:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia sec Is it really that relevant that she is one of four kages (Third Kazekage also had one) to have a kekkei genkai when only 10 kages fighting styles are known (5 fire, 2 wind, 2 water, 1 light) so far? Also 2 more kages are jinchuriki, giving then unique abilities, since Yagura had control over his tailed beast. -- (talk) 11:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :No, it isn't relevant. I've removed it..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 11:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Acid Its not Lava its acid. The characters are different from when the 4 tails Lava was mentioned, the emphasis is clearly different within the meanings as well..should be changed to Acid. I'd do that now but I don't want to be reverted. :Well at the moment it's just speculation, but there are possibilities that she uses acid. I know I shouldn't talk about this, but she may fuse fire and water natures in order to achieve this. Another thing my be added that if she were to use lava, wouldn't there be a lot of smoke and of course molten rock instead of sludge? We'll have to wait and see what she actually uses. Cyrus1 14:57, 25 September 2009 (UTC) :Why Acid?! In which translation it is said to be acid? According to the sleepy fan translation it said "Yoton No Jutsu" = lava release... here you can check it out http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/465/17/ also in the mangashare page say the same thing... check it: http://read.mangashare.com/Naruto/chapter-465/page016.html So again, why acid or solvent???? There are two pages that said Lava Release!!!! --Kiba91 (talk) 21:57, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::One of the characters used for Yoton is not the same from the one used for the Four Tails Yoton. The Four Tail's had a character with a fire radical, Mizukage's has a water character, that's where the acid idea is supposed to come from. Omnibender - Talk - 22:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::That's merely speculation! Just because she's from Kirigakure she has to use water based jutsus and only that? That does not have anything to do with that a character could use others skills that are not of water --Kiba91 (talk) 22:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not really, the Yoton as we knew before, fire plus earth making lava wasn't a kekkei genkai, it was an ability granted by a tailed beast, much like Gaara's sand. The two possible "yon" characters just happen to be very similar and mean the same thing. However, when it was used to describe the Four Tails's, the form with the fire radical was used, and it's a very rarely used form of the character. The Mizukage's Yoton used the normal form of the character, which happens to be in the name of a jutsu Tsunade's Katsuyu uses, which involves spitting acid. Omnibender - Talk - 23:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yoton Ok I grow tired of this. We settle this now. Gather our translators, or scanlations, whatever it takes but we settle this now: Just what the hell did she use. Until then, NOTHING gets put on the pages cause this has been going on all day.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:03, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :We'll have to wait to ShounenSuki... but i've already put two pages that said "Yoton No Jutsu"... but well, lets wait for him :) --Kiba91 (talk) 22:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Guess I'll start if off then. Based off my research, everything comes down to just what the hell Kishimoto was trying to get at, but with the standard "element-ton", and in this case it was Yoton. Yoton has previously been classified as "Lava Release". The only problem I can see, at the moment, is that people can't see the Mizukage using a combination of fire and earth. That's what I gathered.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:35, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::See my comments in the section above this one. Omnibender - Talk - 23:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::*deep sigh* This is going to take some explaining and will involve a bit of technical information about Japanese. Bear with me, please. ::::First, we should take a good look at the Mizukage's Yōton: Firstly, the name is . I'll get into its translation later. It's an element that looks like a viscous liquid that melts things. ::::Now we need to look into the Four-Tails' Yōton: The name is . The element is described as lava that melts everything it touches. ::::Comparing the two, without looking at the names, reveals this: both are viscous liquids that melt things. They have the exact same effect and appearance. ::::Now I'll get into the names. The kanji used to write the names are 熔 and 溶. Both have the exact same pronunciation and meanings: 'to melt,' 'to dissolve,' 'to thaw'. The only difference is the left-most radical. A radical is a part of a kanji. E.g. the kanji for consist of two radicals: and . ::::The left-most radical of the kanji used to write the Mizukage's Yōton is . The left-most radical of the kanji used to write the Four-Tails' Yōton is . The question is: "does this difference matter?" ::::As I said before, the kanji are pronounced the same and have the same meaning. However, it isn't beyond imagination that Kishimoto-sensei might use the difference in radicals to give the techniques a subtle distinction. However... ::::Although they are practically the same, the water-radical 溶 is far more common. The fire-radical 熔 is archaic and almost never used normally. When using a computer to write Japanese, it is extremely easy to write 溶 instead of 熔. In fact, Kishimoto-sensei made this mistake himself in the third databook entry for Rōshi. It should also be noted that when describing the element for the Four-Tails' Yōton, the word is used, always written with the water-radical 溶 kanji. ::::This makes the possibility of the Mizukage's Yōton being different from the Four-Tails' Yōton practically zero. ::::P.S. Just to clear up as much as possible, if Kishimoto-sensei wanted the Mizukage to use 'Acid Release,' he would have called it , using the normal kanji for acid, as he used in Katsuyu's Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:02, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::I can't attest to other people's knowledge, but I read in a forum, either mangashare or mangahelpers, that this particular one would mean acid as a gustatory sensation, is there any truth to that? Omnibender - Talk - 00:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What's with the deep sigh? Not everyone's a genius or is knowledgeable of Japanese. (talk) 02:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) You mean the kanji 酸? Yes, it means acid as a gustatory sensation (i.e. sour taste). However, it also means acid in the chemical sense. For instance, hydrochloric acid is in Japanese. ::::: I'd have to agree with this completely. It's also of worthy note that we have NEVER seen Roshi's abilities in action, and gooey melting blobs are likely what they would have looked like. I think Kishimoto likely wrote about Roshi's abilities, knew it was too much work to do some huge flashback this much later in the manga, and knew fan's wanted to see this advanced nature transformation, and so wrote it in to be the current mizukage's specialty. Honestly, I like the effects of the Mizukage's yoton far much greater than i originally imagined roshi's being... i mean i was thinking it was just going to be really hot rocks that catch everything around it on fire, which in my opinion, was kind of lame for an advanced nature transformation, since the 3rd hokage already used burning earth and i don't see much difference between that and what i thought was intended by yoton... but the way mizukage's yoton is, just something about the way it's been portrayed and used, makes it seem like an actual, factual, different element, instead of simply being 'really hot rocks'. ya know? I agree, i looked at 3 different manga, always the best translations, and i get lava for all of them, i agree with everything above, its safe to say for now that she is able to use the lava element, however, we can't put fire and lava down because it is not confirmed that for her she combines those, most likely it is, but we don's speculate, i would put down her being able to use lava though --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 01:35, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze I think the real confusion, as i said in the post prior to the one before, is that people had a certain 'vision' as to what lava style would actually do. In the real world, lava dosn't melt/dissolve anything other than rocks, everything else it touches simply bursts into flames. If lava hit me in real life, i'd burst into flames, not disolve. However, the clear usage of yoton is 'disolving' in nature. Who knows though, maybe simply because it hit a stone wall, the wall melted, like lava would do to any rock, and if she actually hits a person or a tree, we'd see fire. but I'm certain that the real confusion and controversy over the mizukage's yoton, is simply that it dosn't seem like the lava most people were imagining. This heavily reminds me of a ninja battle...except you're all fighting with words. And kanji. Just thought I'd point that out. Dartblaze (talk) 02:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. This is getting really very annoying. Can we just wait until the next couple of chapters come out? Since this last one did, she'd had Solvent release, Dissolve release, and Lava release, all of which have been systematically taken down. It's not looking good. Let's just please wait. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 02:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Common Sense no Jutsu! Dartblaze (talk) 02:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC)